1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing identification documents or the like, and then particularly documents of the kind that shall include a photograph and in which other data shall be stored electronically.
The invention also relates to an arrangement which is adapted to specifically for the production of such items and data to be used in the production of identification documents and the like, particularly in respect of the use of the inventive method.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 01/41041 A1 discloses a method of producing an ID document, or the like, which shall include a photograph, wherein the photograph is produced in a digital form, and wherein the photograph is transmitted for direct copying in the ID document whilst still in its digital form. This prior publication also discloses the seizure of a signature with the aid of a so-called signature pad, and to digitally transmit the signature for copying into the ID document.
More stringent desiderata have been expressed in recent times, requiring the possibility of also storing in such ID documents additional information concerning the person to which the document relates, for example the storage of an image of one iris of said person, the storage of fingerprints, and also the storage of other biometric data relating to said person electronically on the ID document.